User talk:Jbling
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akwimos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 02:41, August 11, 2010 i don't WANT to, but if you vandalize again, i will have you blocked for one week. It's nothing personal, i just despise vandals. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 00:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) QUESTIONS ABOUT OF HOW TO BLOCK USERS (SOPPING)PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO BLOCK USERS ON OTHER WIKIAS WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jbling (talk) 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) go to the contributions and click "Block this user". It can only be done if you are an admin or crat though. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''Haos.]] 23:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) th'ank you for telling me theres this other user on bakugan fan fiction hes realy anoying you wouldnt like him.anyways i hope we can be friends. how do you become an admin both messages from:jbling. You must be trusted by most of the users on the wiki. You must also have all the Admins agree to let you be an ADMIN. you can't jump straight from basic to Crat. Fear the [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Light of ''']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''my Strikeflier]] 20:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, you won't be an Admin. You aren't experienced enough. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 20:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't agree with it either...Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 20:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry dude, but you are not going to vegas. Fear the [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Light of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my Strikeflier]] 20:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you keep asking, you will be blocked. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 20:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Very true...Bendo14: Hydras rule all, and Phosphos rules the hydras... 20:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) jblings message check out my new wikia on wiki.com that i created.thenextgeneration is were i am an admin because the first few months the creator is the only user. Spelling Please, for everyone's sake, improve your spelling!!!! --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Vandalism is not the same as bad spelling. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Copy Please, don't copy my Dan Kuso pic, here's the full image if you want to use it: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_1.11.38_PM.png But you have no permisson to use it Interesting (User page) I noticed on your user page that you said that you hate vandalism and delete all vandals (despite the inability to delete users and the fact that you are not an Admin on this Wiki, either). However, you vandalize yourself. So does this mean that you will delete yourself for vandalizing? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism It's okay, I actually forgot all about that, hee hee ^_^ --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Personal Picture Your avatar picture is a personal picture of yourself. That is against policy which means you must remove it. If you do not within 3 days then you will be blocked. Thank you for your attention. Hopefully uoi shall be able to remove it. Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 04:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC)